The Flying Demigods
by CeCe Tierra
Summary: Basically, the flock comes to Camp Half-Blood and gets a quest. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first fanfic, and I have been really obsessive with both series lately. I have not read the second series of Maximum Ride yet, except for MAX and part of FANG. And I have not read the Blood of Olympus or the House of Hades (hope to soon!) so please do not be giving comments like, "But Annabeth died!" "Nico is a ghost!" All that. I don't care, so let's get the story on with.**

Max's POV

I was going to meet up with Fang and Angel in the forest near Central Park. They had something really important to tell me. I soared past a river with two kids fighting a sea monster. No biggie.

Wait. SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!

Two kids fighting a sea monster? I flew down to the ground and tucked my wings in. One The girl grabbed onto the monster's snout as he snapped down to eat her. She kept her balance on the jerking monster and was thrown off.

I couldn't take it. I stepped out of my hiding place and yelled, "HEY!"was a girl, and the other was a boy. The girl had curly blonde hair. But seriously, why in books do people always say, "they have _ eyes". I mean, seriously, how many people can see what color eyes people have from a distance? Anyways, she could easily be your stereotypical average California girl. The boy had dark hair and looked not American. Latino maybe?

That sure got the monster's attention. I jumped - a lot higher than an average human - okay, a lot higher than an above-average human, courtesy of my lightweight bones. I grabbed onto his head (he was only, meh, ten feet?) and flung him to the ground as hard as I could, which didn't do much to him who I had named Bill.

"HEY!"

I looked up. Well, down. A boy and a girl stood at the monsters talons. The boy had a sword and jet black hair. The girl had brown hair and looked Indian-ish. "Stand back!" the girl yelled.

Then I felt some way that I had never felt before. I felt INCLINED to listen. I shimmeyed down clumsily, like,_ Who me? I just jumped eleven feet into the air? Nah, that's just my doppelganger. _

The boy grabbed the snout and basically did the same thing the blonde did, except he was a lot better at it. He stabbed the monster and the weirdest thing happened. The monster disentegrated. The boy fell to the ground and landed perfectly on two feet.

Fang came out of nowhere with Angel at his side. That's Fang for you: Mr. Tall, Dark, and Silent. "Hey, I'm Percy," the boy who had disentegrated the monster said. "That's Annabeth," he said, pointing to the blonde. "That's Piper," he pointed to the girl with brown hair. "And that's -"

"Leo Valdez, hot stuff and bad boy supreme." The Latino guy said.

"I have a boyfriend." I said. "And you're scrawny."

"Why does everyone think that?"

The Percy guy rolled his eyes. "Why don't you come with us?"

I'm just going to say it out loud without anything fancy or grown up-y, we ran.

Annabeth's POV

Leo and I were doing fine till that girl showed up. She jumped, like ten feet into the air! My first thought was,_ Hmm. Daughter of Zeus?_ My second was,_ Maybe she's Jason and Thalia's long lost half-sister!_ My third was, _No, Zeus hasn't had any affairs since Jason._ My fourth was _OR HAS HE?_ My fifth was... eh you get the picture.

After the other two came up, I got a little scared of the tall one, I admit it. But the littler one was just plain adorable.

After that Seaweed Brain of a boyfriend asked them to come with us (to Camp Half-Blood, naturally) they ran away.

_Nice job, Seaweed Brain._

**So how did you like it? Also, sorry for it being so short! (I will maybe update tomorrow if someone has reviewed :) ) I hope you liked it, and if so, please review because then I will be inclined to write more! Bye, and thanks for reading! -CeCe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Suspicions! (Not really.) Sorry I haven't updated in a month (even though so far I'm only talking to three people.) Here's the next chapter! Hopefully get some claiming in this! :)**

Percy's POV

What the Hades? I just ask for their names and they take off. Must have trust issues. "Should we go after them?" I asked Annabeth.

She rolled her eyes, like,_ You're so clueless_. "Seaweed Brain. Of COURSE, they see through the Mist. And I don't think they're mortal. For instance, that girl jumped into the air about ten feet. And they ran so fast that it must..."

I kind of zoned out for the rest of if till she finished with, "Just approach them quickly and try to - be persuasive. Better yet, let's have Piper do it. Pipes!" Annabeth jogged over to Piper and they talked quietly for a few minutes.

Leo was looking into the woods mischievously. That's not a good look on Leo. I needed to get him out of here, pronto.

"Leo," I said. "Let's get back to camp. I think that the Apollo cabin is in need of bow and arrows disguised as um... cupcakes." (What? I was hungry.)

Leo broke out into a grin. "Gods, why didn't you say so? Come on!"

Well, that worked.

O.o.o.O.o.o.O

Annabeth's POV

"It's been four hours since I sent Piper after those three demigods. I'm getting worried." I got up and paced the room. "Maybe we should go after her."

Percy sat on a bunk watching me. Probably thinking about lakes and sandy beaches and... Ah. I was broken out of my daydream when I heard tussling. Maybe this was Piper.

I exited the cabin with Percy on my heels. Yes, this was definately Piper. "I believe they're demigods," Piper told me. "God of speed, or something. They wore me out really bad. Even the younger one ran faster than me."

"Let's just take them to the Hermes cabin." I said.

"Hello." I approached the older girl cautiously, and asked, "What's your name?"

This time, she didn't run away. "Max."

"Oh. Maxine?"

"No, Maximum. This is little Ariel." She brought out the younger girl. "That's F - ah, Nick."

I studied Max. She seemed to be hiding something, and she was surveying everything and everyone, like she was trying to figure out the best way to take someone out or escape quickly. She wasn't one that would be easily surprised in a fight.

When she walked, she had a roll in it that would make her able to turn quickly if she was sneaked up on. She would be a hard opponent in the arena.

Max's POV

**(A/N: WARNING: You will not like Max's godly parent. But that's how a view Jeb.) **

I heard Angel's voice in my mind: Why are you having us use fake names? You used YOUR real name.

Just be quiet. We don't know if they're evil or not. I thought back.

I surveyed the camp. There were a few dozen cabins, but the ones that stuck out the most were the ones that looked like a Barbie pink and all sparkles house, and a seemingly vacant one with lightning bolts going on the sides.

I stepped forward but in time to be greeted by a horse man. "Hello." He smiled. "I am Chiron. I look forward to having you in camp. These are your friends, Nick and Ariel?"

"Yes." I said.

"Annabeth will escort you to the Hermes cabin."

Annabeth, the one who had just talked to us led us to a cabin. Chiron followed (why he didn't escort me himself I have no idea) with a simple symbol over the doorway, a cadecus with two snakes looping around it. I stepped inside, but only in time to hear someone scream.

Annabeth turned to me and screamed. Even Chiron looked white. I was led to the center of attention (of course) and Chiron briefly told me I was being claimed.

"By who?" I had asked.

"Not exactly a god... I presume Piper told you that you were a demigod?"

I nodded.

"Well, you've been claimed by a Titan, parents of the gods. Max, you've been claimed by one of the most evil. You've been claimed by Kronos, Titan of time."

**Haha, two chapters and I'm already so evil. Until next time. (Pun intended.)**


	3. Chapter 3

div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"strongMWAHAHAHAHAHA, I am so evil. :) Anyways thanks for the reviews, and here is the next chapter!/strong/div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Max's POV div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I inwardly slapped myself when I realized that I had given my real name. At least I had protected Angel and Fang's identities. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"After I realized there was a red clock symbol over my head with wings, everyone hated me, with the exception of Annabeth and Percy. And Piper. And the Latino boy. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I learned that Kronos was horrible and had tried to kill and sometimes successfully the campers. Everyone kept calling me Titan spawn. I swear to God, if anyone ever says that again -div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Hey look what the tide brought in. It's the Titan spawn." A girl from the Aphrodite (that's the goddess of love. Annabeth has been teaching me) house looked at me with distaste. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Drew." I growled. This was it. The final straw. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"O.o.o.O.o.o.O.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""She attacked me!" Drew protested. "She meant to! She's OBVIOUSLY a monster from Tartarus." div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I resisted the urge to punch the princess in her perfect teeth. Chiron, the horse-man, and Mr. D, were watching me carefully. I plain didn't like Mr. D. Naturally, he was a god. Of wine.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""This has been resolved, girls. Drew, you receive punishment to cleaning the pegasus stables." Chiron said. "Maxine, you will -"div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Someone burst in pushing Fang ahead of him. "Let go of me, you [insert swear word of your choice here]!" He shouted. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I noticed that Fang had a ghostly gray aura around him with a tinge of red. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Chiron, you might want to see this." The boy who had pushed Fang in told Chiron. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Is everything okay, Anthony?" Chiron asked. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Nick is being claimed."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Curious, we walked out. Drew fluttered her eyelashes at Fang. Fang glared at her. Outside, a large person stood. He was clad in armor, a helmet, and a sword hung by his side. He wielded a larger sword over his shoulder. "Fang," he said. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I facepalmed. Now Fang's name was out. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""I came to claim you. I bring a gift for you." He handed Fang a silver skull ring. "You'll be able to use this for defense."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"emYeah, my main weapon is a ring. Fear me!emstrong /strongI laughed inwardly. /div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""It's a ring." Fang said skeptically.div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Put it on your finger." div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Fang put it on his finger. "Now take it off." The creepy dude said. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Fang took it off. It grew into a long four foot bronzy sword. "Coolness." He said. He touched the tip to his palm experimentally, and it shrunk back into a ring. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Also, you have another godly parent, Fang, but I'll let her let you know. I would also let the others know about your guys' secrets, Maximum. Angel. Fang." He looked at Fang. "If you don't know who I am, which I assume you do."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Fang nodded. "You're Hades. God of death." div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Right, kid. Wait... No, that's Thanatos. I'm Lord of the dead. King of the Underworld. Blah blah blah. Well, I gotta get going. I have things to do besides hang at this camp." Hades shrunk to a human size and summoned a demon horse, and took off. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""That's your cabin, Fang." Percy said in a strangled voice. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Piper walked up. "Okay, what secret was Hades talking about?"div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Oh, nothing. It's just um... That we're um... ah... Fang is diagnosed with dyslexia... and ADHD."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Oh, most of us have that. Quit lying." She suddenly seemed very persuasive. "Just tell me. You can trust me."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""We...have..." Fang clapped a hand over my mouth. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Wings." I choked out. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Shut up, Max!" Fang looked exasperated. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Piper looked triumphant. "Show me."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I backed away. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Show. Me." div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I let out my tawny wings. It felt so nice to stretch them out again. CRAP. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;""Brother. I have a brother."div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"I turned and saw a boy who resembled Fang perfectly, except he had ghostly pale skin. He even wore the same ring. "Fang." He said quietly. "I'm Nico di Angelo. What is your last name?" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"Fang blinked, his version of astonishment. I had never known Fang's last name. And Fang never made any comment about even knowing it. "Di Angelo," he said in a strangled voice. div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;" div  
>div style="color: #222222; font-family: arial, sans-serif; font-size: 12.7272720336914px;"strongHaha, cliffy. So I'm thinking that Fang would be Nico's long lost brother and I'm trying to figure out a way how he could be born in the 1930s or whatever year FDR ruled the USA. Maybe he got stuck in the Lotus Casino with them and then got lost in Vegas, and the School found him... yada yada yada. Suggestions welcome. I need a suggestion for Fang's mom and why he isn't a god. Or should he be? And if so, what of? Also I need help figuring out Angel and Iggy's godly parents, that isn't the obvious, like Hephaestus or Athena. I want to do something different. Review!strong/div 


End file.
